The Magic Sweets
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: Sweets that make you ant size? Sweets that make you sing? Just what is going on? Why, it is one of the Weasley twins pranks. Written for the Quidditch Fanfiction Competition.


The Magic Sweets

AN: No, unfortunately I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter. This story is written for the Quidditch Fanfiction Competition, my piece of dialogue was, word for word, "It must unscrew this way... No, that way."

My prompts were

1 (word) Blush

7. (quote) "A man travels the world over in search of what he needs and returns home to find it." George Augustus Moore, The Brook Kerith

8. (Colour) Aquamarine

It was an ordinary day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when something rather strange and unexpected happened to two students. Both students weren't at all surprised to find out that the strange piece of magic had been cast by Fred and George Weasley.

The twins might have thought it was hilarious, but for Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, it wasn't a pleasant experience being shrunk to the size of an ant, and placed in a jam jar, raspberry to be exact.

Hermione and Draco still smelled faintly of the fruit, and they were sick of it. As soon as they had caught Fred and George, they were going to play a prank on them.

But I think I should tell you what had happened earlier that week so you can understand more about the latest Weasley prank.

Only the week beforehand, the twins, along with everyone else, had gone to Hogsmeade. They had gone to Zonko's joke shop, with a particular prank and two people in mind.

The only item they had needed to make the prank work was a bag of aquamarine coloured sweets. These were sweets that had a little charm inside them to make people the size of ants and had their own little surprise.

When they arrived back from their trip, George headed off to find a "victim", to make sure that the prank went well. This "victim" was his good friend, Lee Jordan.

"Hello, Lee." George said, finding him in the Gryffindor common room, turning an owl into a jumper.

"Hi." Lee said, not looking up as he canceled the spell. Then he exhaled audibly, and asked, "What may I do for you?"

George smirked at him, and Lee grinned broadly. His friend held out an aquamarine coloured sweet, and said, "Try this."

Without a moments hesitation, Lee did as he was told, and instantly shrank to the size of an ant. George chuckled and scooped his friend up in a jar, placing the lid on top.

Lee tapped himself with his wand, and he became the size of an action figure. This went unnoticed by George, who had taken the jar to show Fred.

"It must unscrew this way... "No that way," George said as his twin twisted the lid in the opposite direction.

Pretty soon, Lee had returned to normal size and height.

"So, who is your victim?" Lee asked, and suddenly, he began to dance and babble out different quotes such as" A man travels the world over in search of what he needs and returns home to find it."

The twins looked at him confused.

"What on earth are you babbling about?" George asked, bewildered.

"It's a quote by George Augustus Moore, and he put it in his book The Brook Kerith.

The twins looked at him confusedly, before remembering the added surprise of the sweet.

"Well, I'm thinking the Princess of Gryffindor and the Prince of Slytherin, AKA Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Fred said, answering Lee's previous question.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

It was Potions class when Hermione and Draco had the spell put on them and to their utter horror, had found themselves in a raspberry jam jar, the size of an ant.

"Yuck, I've never had a liking for raspberry jam, apricot's always been my favorite." Hermione complained, and Draco looked at her in astonishment; he'd never expect the girl who he disliked immensely to have anything in common with him and yet she disliked and liked the same jams he did. A pinkish blush spread across his cheeks, which Hermione was quick to notice.

About half an hour after this little prank had ended, Hermione and Draco, who found that they had quite a lot in common, went arm in arm into the Great Hall. The twins who were chatting to Lee, noticed a shadow fall over them, and turned to see a livid Hermione and Draco.

"Oh, you two are in so much trouble." Hermione snapped, before adding, "Did either of you even consider the fact that we may be allergic to raspberry jam?"

"Well, clearly neither of you aren't." Fred said, and leered at Hermione. "So, going to tell on us are you?"

Hermione scoffed, and said **"It's April 1, and it's April Fools day and we'll have some fun."**

Everyone stared at Hermione, who couldn't work why she was singing rather than talking. The song she was making up was to the tune of a rather famous British and Irish band, Band what really had Hermione puzzled was why she, as a studious student, was singing about encouraging April Fools Day.

Draco sang,** We'll let in light, and banish shade. And in the world of pranking, we can spread a smile of joy. And until bedtime tonight, we'll play some pranks.**

Hermione sang **But just beware, make sure the pranks you play are not harmful, and in that way we'll have a real great day. There's no need to be real nasty, and fill your friends with dread and fear, just make this day the greatest ever and play nice pranks you hear? And the pranking Kings of Hogwarts, you make us laugh, you two. And tonight, O Fred and George we thank you.**

Everyone laughed, and Fred and George, pleased that their title as the King pranksters of Hogwarts was well-known, bowed, blowing kisses to the girls.

Together, Hermione and Draco sang** And your pranks will live in all our hearts forever, the greatest gift that you can give is laughter, oho, You two are really cool, and the pranksters of the school, Don't you know you're really popular?**

**Here's to you, right inside the Hogwarts grounds**

**We love it when the two of you goof around**

**And today, dear twins it's your birthday.**

Several people cheered, and called out "Happy Birthday."

Then, just like at the start of term banquet, the lyrics of a song floated above the students, and Hermione said, "Seeing as it's nearly the end of the song, will you all join in with us?"

Everyone nodded, and sang **"Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to the pranksters. Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to the pranksters, yeah.**

As everyone finished singing, the magic of the sweet ran out, and Hermione and Draco, remembering what had happened, spent the rest of the day together placing several hexes and curses(mild) on Fred and George as payback.

Well, that's that. So, question of the story, what is the original song by Band Aid were Hermione and Draco singing?


End file.
